Going Nowhere
by Dcfan100
Summary: It must be the beat. That thumpin, groovin, boogyin beat that makes them step out onto the dance floor. Very slight MmxKf


**So, I just thought I'd try something different. This is my second song fic and my second Young Justice fan fic. Now, this is meant to be kind of, very slightly, perhaps a tad Miss Martian X Kid Flash. I don't know why, I just think they might work a little better than Miss Martian and Superboy since he's got that temper and she's kind of a people pleaser, but thats just IMO. So anyway, the songs included her are Staying Alive by the Bee Gees and Caramelldansen. XD Yeah, I know, I'm weird. So, here's the story, I hope you enjoy and please...no flames. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the songs.**

"So this is the kind of the music you listen to?" Megan asked curiously inspecting one of the CD's that Kid Flash aka Wally West had brought.

"Yup, all of today's great singers," Wally smiled proudly.

"The best of 1964?" Robin asked, his raised eyebrows visible from behind his dark glasses as he looked over another one of the cases.

"Like I said, all of today's great singers," Wally replied with a grin.

"Dude…half the guys on this case are dead." Robin said.

"Well at least it's better than the crap you listen to," he coughed slyly.

"Talk about Bon Jovi like that again," Robin said waving the case in front of Wally's face "And this case is going up your…"

"Hey!" Megan said butting in and trying to defuse the situation. "Want to hear some of my music?" The two stopped and looked over at Megan before trading glances.

"Sure," Wally smiled. Megan smiled back before telekinetically placed a CD in the radio. Soon a slow beat filled room as music flowed out of the speakers. Megan started to nod and slowly began to sway her head from side to side.

"The Bee Gees?" Robin asked. "You do know this song is like thirty years old now right?"

"Is that…weird?" Megan asked raising an eyebrow.

"It is to Rob here," Wally said jabbing his friend in the ribs with a smirk. "Not to me."

"Uh huh," Robin said glaring at Wally as the two once again began to start bickering with each other. But this time around Megan didn't notice. She just closed her eyes and kept swaying her head from side to side. As the song progressed she slowly got up from her seat and began to move her body to the beat. She sighed contently as the song went through the chorus again.

_Ah, ha, ha, ha,__  
__Stayin' alive.__  
__Stayin' alive.__  
__Ah, ha, ha, ha,__  
__Stayin' alive._

Slowly, she moved her feet from left to right and kept swaying her head to the beat before she suddenly threw her arms in the arm and stared dancing. Wally and Robin had long stopped there verbal battle and just looked on as the Martian girl danced.

Wally would go on to say later that he wasn't quite sure what it was. Maybe it was the green skinned alien, or the groovy beat that the song made, maybe it was a combination of both. Whatever the reason, Wally started nodding his head before walking out towards the middle of the floor and slowly moving his feet.

_Feel the city breakin'__  
__And ev'rybody shakin'__  
__And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

Megan opened her eyes just a crack to notice that the red headed boy was dancing as well. Not as conservatively as Megan was of course, he looked more like her was trying to imitate the dancing moves of Saturday Night Fever but she sure wasn't complaining. She smiled before closing her eyes again and throwing her arms from side to side.

_Ah, ha, ha, ha,__  
__Stayin' alive.__  
__Stayin' alive.__  
__Ah, ha, ha, ha,_

The two drifted closer together as they continued to dance simply moving there bodies to keep time with the music. Wally gave his own smile as the two continued to dance not caring about anything else. Robin just sat up against the wall. Megan, he had to admit was pretty good at dancing...well to disco music at least. Wally...yeah, he might want to work on that.

_Life goin' nowhere.__  
__Somebody help me.__  
__Somebody help me, yeah.__  
__Life goin' nowhere.__  
_

Suddenly, there bodies collided. Megan and Wally's eyes shot open as they spun around to see the other staring at them. Wally was about to make some sheepish comment but Megan simply shrugged it off, and smiled before she began to start swaying her body to the music again. Wally raised and eyebrow before he simply shrugged went back to dancing. The beat never once shifted as the voices slowly faded out before the song finally came to a close.

"Wow," Megan said with a small laugh. "That was…"

"Fun," Kid Flash grinned.

"Yeah," Megan laughed as there was a small silence between the two. They looked at each other sheepishly as Robin started clapping.

"Very nice," he said with a smirk before saying jokingly. "Do another one!"

"Sure!" Megan piped up with a smile on her face, placing another CD in the radio. As soon as the first bars of music reached Robin, he clutched his ears and quickly ran out of the room screaming. Megan frowned watching him go.

"He's got…issues, with this song," Kid Flash grinned as Megan gave a small laugh. "Shall we?" he asked. Megan nodded and the two began dancing again to the must faster paced song.

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever.__  
__Listen and Learn__  
__It is time for prancing,__  
__Now we are here with Caramell Dancing_

_Later_

"What are they doing up there?" Kaldur asked looking up towards Megans room, the source of the noise.

"They've been at it for three hours," Superboy groaned from under a pillow, "At this point I really don't know and I really don't want to find out!"

**Please review! Comments and suggestions would be lovely, flames are not.**


End file.
